Saya Sudah Menikah
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Sasuke sangat muak melihat Naruto diam saja di kabarkan telah meniduri bahkan menghamili seorang aktris cantik di negeri ini. Tapi apa benar Naruto hanya diam saja dengan kabar miring mengenai dirinya? Special FID#8 yang telat publish NaruSasu fanfic


Naruto bukan termasuk orang yang romantis. Tapi kalau ada yang menyebutnya mesum. Ia akan mengakuinya.

Hey! Semua laki-laki ditakdirkan untuk mesum kan? Bahkan semua manusia yang hidup di bumi ini memang akan mesum pada waktunya. Jadi siapapun tolong jangan memprotesnya. Toh ia hanya bisa mesum pada satu orang saja, sekarang. Entah dulu mesum pada siapa saja.

Kembali tentang romantis, karena mesum bukanlah pembahasan yang tepat saat ini.

Fakta membuktikan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto, Aktor dan penyanyi papan atas tersebut bukanlah tipe orang romantis

Itu kebenaran yang mutlak. Tapi siapapun yang berpredikat sebagai _fans_ Uzumaki Naruto pasti menyangkal hal itu. Mereka tidak akan pernah mengakui jika idola mereka itu tidak romantis. Oh man... Naruto kerap kali bermain film _romance_ dan kepiawaiannya dalam memainkan tokoh penuh romansa dengan sangat murni dianggap bukan tipe orang romantis? Kerap kali pula sang aktor sekaligus vokalis ini menampakkan sisi romantisnya di beberapa sesi _meet and greet_ maupun di acara _talk_ _show_. Dan itu semua adalah bukti dari _fans_ Naruto atas kebenaran bahwa Naruto itu romantis.

Ckck. Jika saja Sasuke adalah orang yang kurang kerjaan pasti dia akan melakukan demo kalau Naruto itu sebenarnya pria yang tidak romantis.

Pria mana coba yang memberi kejutan ulangtahun pada pasangan hidupnya dengan tidak pulang selama empat hari setelah bertengkar, lalu tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa kue ulangtahun dan mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun.

Ckck. Sasuke ingat betul siapa pria yang melakukan hal tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Dan perlukah Sasuke menyemprot gas air mata pada para fans Naruto supaya tahu bahwa Naruto bukan orang romantis serta termasuk dalam jajaran pria paling tidak peka di dunia ini? Mungkin itu perlu. Karena bukan hanya para fans saja yang menyebut Naruto itu pria romantis. Tapi majalah terkenal yang ia baca kini pun juga mengakui bahwa Naruto itu termasuk pria romantis. Sasuke mendecih. Merutuki kebodohan orang-orang yang selalu salah menilai Naruto selama ini.

Ayolah... Siapa yang kenal Naruto luar dalam kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke seorang. Baik buruk seorang Uzumaki Naruto sudah dihapal mati oleh Sasuke. Bahkan sisi gelap Naruto pun hanya Sasuke seorang yang tahu.

Jadi, tidak bisakah media membuat pemberitaan yang jujur mengenai Naruto?

Seperti kenyataan bahwa Aktor tampan berdarah campuran itu telah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha muda tersukses di Negaranya, misalnya.

Oh itu tidak mungkin! Karir Naruto bisa hancur seketika jika kabar tersebut beredar di publik. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sasuke terlalu muak dengan berita-berita bohong yang berredar dalam masyarakat.

Terlebih _infotainment-infotainment_ yang gemar menggosipkan Naruto dengan wanita lain.

Sasuke tak pernah bisa tahan jika _gossip_ murahan tentang kisah percintaan Uzumaki Naruto dengan wanita lain beredar. Meski Sasuke kelihatan biasa-biasa saja saat mendengar ataupun melihat berita tersebut. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ia di rumah akan menyuruh Naruto tidur di luar bahkan menghajar sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke tahu, kalau semua itu tidak benar. Ia sangat tahu.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia sangat sakit hati mengetahui berita bohong tersebut beredar dan yang di gosipkan tak pernah ambil pusing dengan berita picisan itu.

Sasuke gemas sekali dengan tingkah Naruto yang satu itu.

Bahkan ketika suatu hari nanti ada gossip yang jauh lebih murahan dan mengerikan beredar. Naruto nampak tak peduli dan terkesan tak mau tahu.

 **...**

 **Saya Sudah Menikah**

 **by : Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **a mini series NaruSasu ff from my ff before**

 **Bisa dikatakan sekuel atau apalah dari ff NS saya yg lain (ex: Kapsul Pria Dewasa, Bella Luna, White day, dsb)**

 **Bisa di baca terpisah**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Dedicated for Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day 2016**

 **Late post karena ada banyak tugas kuliah #alesan**

 **Spesial buat pecinta NaruSasu**

 **Hm...**

 **...**

Kabar Naruto yang mabuk dan meniduri seorang aktris cantik bernama Shion berhembus kencang seperti tornado yang memporak-porandakan segalanya.

Wajah aktor muda papan atas tersebut seketika menjadi sorotan berbagai media, baik nasional maupun internasional.

Belum ada klarifikasi terkait kebenaran berita tersebut. Karena sang bitang utama dalam berbagai perbincangan hangat itu enggan memberikan komentar terkait masalah yang dihadapinya.

Pelaku utama yang menyebarkan berita itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si cantik Shion yang mengaku tak terima dengan sikap bejad Naruto.

Banyak fans Naruto yang geram dengan pemberitaan tersebut sehingga berpindah profesi menjadi haters Shion yang dianggap ingin mencari sensasi.

Dan masalah utama kali ini adalah adalah pasangan hidup Naruto.

Pria yang memiliki rambut hitam itu adalah orang yang paling geram dibandingkan fans Naruto terkait pemberitaan kurang ajar tersebut.

Ia yang terlihat paling tidak terima dengan kabar tersebut.

Dan melihat tingkah Naruto yang sama sekali tak berniat melakukan apapun dengan berita tersebut membuatnya sangat kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang biasa-biasa saja ketika di fitnah sampai seperti itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto ini manusia yang terbuat dari apa?

Sasuke sendiri juga sedang tidak ingin menegur Naruto ataupun berusaha menutup berita tersebut seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika ada kabar buruk mengenai kekasihnya yang mencuat ke publik. Ia ingin tahu. Sejauh mana tindakan Naruto demi menjaga popularitasnya sebagai artis ternama di negeri ini.

Tapi sudah seminggu lebih berita itu disiarkan besar-besaran. Naruto tak kunjung melakukan pergerakan. Bahkan tingkahnya terlihat seperti biasa ketika di rumah bersamanya. Sama sekali tak menyinggung soal kabar buruk tersebut. Lebih parahnya lagi ketika mereka sedang nonton TV bersama dan berita itu muncul. Naruto malah terlihat menikmati berita itu dan menganggapnya seperti berita biasa. Sama sekali tak tersinggung ataupun marah dengan berita itu.

Malah, Sasuke yang nampak begitu marah dan bermaksud untuk menyadarkan kebodohan si pirang tolol itu saat ini.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk men _-cancel_ semua _meeting_ hari ini di kantor demi menghajar si pirang itu agar cepat sadar kalau Shion sudah semakin lancang dengan menyebarkan berita bohong mengenai dirinya yang saat ini tengah hamil.

Setelah mencari tahu keberadaan si pirang. Sasuke segera menekan pedal gas nya dalam-dalam. Tak sabar ingin menghajar kekasihnya yang tolol itu.

Tak sampai setengah jam. Sasuke sudah sampai di rumahnya dengan asal memarkirkan mobilnya. Kepala Naruto adalah prioritasnya saat ini. Karena kalau kepala Naruto tak segera di pukul. Maka cepat atau lambat Naruto akan masuk penjara karena Sasuke yakin Shion pasti akan melakukan hal keji tersebut demi mendapatkan Naruto.

Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Sasuke bersumpah kalau Shion lah yang nanti akan mendekam di penjara karena telah mencemarkan nama baik Naruto.

"Sasuke? Tumben kau su-"

 **Bugh!**

"Idiot! Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu?!"

"Kenapa kau lagi-lagi memukulku? Salahku apa kali ini?" sembur Naruto, tak terima tiba-tiba di hajar.

"Salahmu apa? Apa katamu? Kau ini bodoh atau idiot sebenarnya?"

Naruto mengelus pipinya yang terasa sangat sakit. Sasuke tak pernah main-main kalau memukulnya. Memar itu pasti akan sulit dihilangkan dari pipinya.

"Kau jangan menutup mata dengan kabar buruk mengenai dirimu yang beredar. Sadarlah Naruto! Itu gossip yang sudah keterlaluan."

Naruto mulai paham sekarang. Ia sudah bisa membaca situasi mengenai Sasuke sekarang. Tapi Naruto tidak terima dikatai menutup mata akan berita buruk yang menimpa dirinya. Memangnya siapa yang akan menutup dari berita kurang ajar itu. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau Sasuke ia kerjai saja? Jarang-jarang kan melihat Sasuke se-emosional ini.

"Begini Sasuke... Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak melakukan itu. Apalagi sampai membuatnya hamil. Lagipula, sejak kapan aku mabuk-mabukan dengan wanita. Aku kalau mabuk juga lebih memilih bersama teman-temanku di bar tertutup milik Kakashi," papar Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya yang mulai tampak biru.

"Tapi setidaknya lakukan sesuatu. Jangan hanya diam dan percaya diri kalau semua masalah ini akan selesai kalau kau duduk saja di tempatmu!" tukas Sasuke dengan tangan mengepal. Ingin menghajar Naruto lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku diam saja nanti juga masalahnya akan selesai."

"Kau!"

Sasuke langsung melancarkan tinjunya. Berharap Naruto tak terus-terusan membuatnya kesal.

Namun Naruto dengan cepat menghindar lalu menarik jas Sasuke kearahnya. Dan kejadian selanjutnya, membuat Sasuke terkesiap dan tak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain diam dan menikmati ciuman hangat Naruto.

Merasa tak mendapatkan protes, Naruto semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ia gigit dengan lembut bibir bawah Sasuke agar membuka lalu memasukkan lidahnya. Belum sempat melancarkan niatnya melakukan freench kiss. Sasuke keburu sadar kalau ini buka waktu yang tepat untuk berciuman dan segera melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini Naruto," lirih Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat dalam.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga dimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk menonton TV.

Naruto menghidupkan TV plasma disana lalu mencari siaran jumpa pers yang tadi ia hadiri.

"Sekarang kau lihat itu."

Sasuke merasa kesal karena diperintah untuk menonton TV, hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukan saat ini.

Tapi saat matanya menangkap sosok Naruto disana, membuatnya jadi penasaran juga.

 _"Hari ini, kami akan melakukan klarifikasi mengenai berita yang akhir-akhir ini beredar. Artis kami yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto akan memberikan keterangan mengenai pemberitaan mengenai dirinya. Naruto... Silahkan."_

 _"Terimakasih Kakashi-san. Ehm. Saya Uzumaki Naruto, akan bicara mengenai berita buruk itu. Berita yang kalian terima minggu terakhir ini jelas sepenuhnya adalah bohong. Saya tidak pernah hangout dengan Shion-san. Dan bertemu pun juga hanya beberapa kali dalam sesi rekaman video klip."_

 _"Tapi dalam video cctv di club malam waktu itu bagaimana Naruto-san?"_

 _"Nah. Itu jelas bohong! Saya bisa membuktikan kalau malam itu saya sedang berada di rumah Kiba dan bersama Gaara juga sedang membicarakan projek terbaru kami. Yang kalian lihat di CCTV itu jelas bukan saya. Memangnya yang berambut pirang di negara ini cuma saya saja? Tidak kan? Dan saya akan menuntut pihak Shion-san jika tidak segera menghentikan berita bohong ini. Saya sudah cukup banyak masalah selama ini. Jadi tolong jangan membuat saya sulit."_

 _"Uzumaki-san. Lalu kenapa anda baru mengklarifikasikannya sekarang?"_

 _"Oke, Pertanyaan bagus. Saya selain mengklarifikasi berita ini juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian."_

 _"Apa itu Uzumaki-san?"_

 _"Saya sudah menikah. Sudah beberapa tahun silam saya sudah memiliki pasangan hidup. Jadi, kalian jangan pernah percaya lagi kalau saya dikabarkan berkencan dengan wanita lain karena saya hanya akan mengencani satu orang saja di dunia ini. Terimakasih."_

Klik.

Sasuke melongo. Masih menatap layar datar yang telah menghitam tersebut.

"Apa?" lirihnya.

Naruto menutup wajahnya yang agak memanas. Entah kenapa dia harus malu sekarang.

"Naruto?"

"Maaf. Aku juga tidak tahan di gosipkan terus. Bukan hanya perasaanmu yang terluka. Tapi aku juga sakit hati kalau di fitnah terus-terusan seperti itu. Kupikir, dengan mengatakan kalau aku sudah menikah. Mereka tidak akan berani berkata yang tidak-tidak," tutur Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya kini beralih pada biner biru Naruto.

"Mungkin setelah ini media akan gencar mencari tahu siapa yang menikah denganku. Tapi aku berjanji Sasuke, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun tahu kalau kau lah orangnya. Seperti keinginanmu waktu itu yang tidak ingin hubungan kita diketahui publik."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian tersenyum, membuat Naruto agak heran.

Entah mengapa, belasan tahun hidup bersama Naruto. Sikap Naruto yang baru saja ia lihat nampak begitu manis dan romantis. Membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

"Sasuke? Kau... Tidak sedang berniat ingin memukulku kan?"

Ya... Kalau biasanya Sasuke selalu mengakhiri masalah mereka dengan cara menghajar Naruto. Maka untuk kali ini saja. Biarkan Sasuke mengakhiri masalah mereka dengan memberi Naruto satu ciuman panjang yang manis. Anggap saja itu hadiah karena Naruto berhasil membuatnya begitu senang dengan pengakuan Naruto di pers tadi.

 **END**

 **Gaje?**

 **Wkwkwk!**

 **Happy FID 8**

 **Maaf telat para panitia sekaliaannn!**

 **Tidak ada kata yang bisa aku ucapkan selain terimakasih dan maaf atas kekurangan fic ini...**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
